


Boys Don't Cry

by amorekay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed wonders how Al remembers those first moments after, if he thought it was all a dream - if he could even explain it: the sensation of having no sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago; finally x-posted to Ao3.

There are things no child should see. Ed wonders how Al remembers those first moments after, if he thought it was all a dream - if he could even explain it: the sensation of having no sensation. He wonders what it was like, to have a complete absence of pain, to not smell the blood streaked across the floor and the taste of bile in his mouth. Edward had spit, three times, trying to get rid of the taste, because his life had suddenly narrowed into tiny snapshots of sensation: phantom pain of a missing leg, the cold feel of armor against his fingers, coppery blood in his mouth from biting through his tongue, the looming mass of his baby brother’s empty shell. His mother—

—at this point he fights himself out of the daydream, the nightmare, automail hand clinking into automail knee as a forceful reminder of the truth. She’s dead, he thinks, but before the thought is even complete another one takes its place: my baby brother has no body. I could have _killed h_ —

Edward refuses to cry because Al can’t.


End file.
